Flaming
by Puff the Magic Dragon567
Summary: Oneshot: Challenge 5 In a series of unlikely events, Sakura finds herself face to face with the menace that destroyed her house. WARNING...Intentionally cliched.


**Flaming**

K

By _Puff the magic dragon 567_

Challenge #5 - A character surviving a period of time, (at least a day), without something important or regular in their life.

* * *

**A/N:** I admit this is probably slaughtering the fandom, but for something written so quickly and against my will, I am sure it isn't _that_ bad...Though I doubt it will make P-chan anxious. pout

* * *

Nature works in the most mysterious ways, and Sakura Kinomoto had just witnessed this first hand. Skating absent mindedly down her street, she'd been dragged out of her dream world by a crash. 

Now here she stood, in front of what used to be her house. She stared in horror at the ashes, what could have started a fire so quickly? Her eyes filled up with horror, Kero was in there!

As if he'd felt her distress, a small orange head popped up out the rubble, panting silently. Sakura glanced behind her at the gathering crowds of curious and sympathetic neighbours to ensure no one was watching. She stooped quickly and plucked the guardian into her chest, hugging it tightly, "Kero..." She whispered breathlessly.

The yellow 'toy' squirmed in her grip, making smouthered cries, "I can't breathe!"

Sakura quickly eased her grip and slipped him into her pocket.

"Sakura!" A high-pitched voice rose above the casual murmurs, and

Tomoyo desperately pushed through the crowds of people, with a troubled looking Syaoran at her shoulder. She flung her arms tightly around Sakura, sighing in relief. "You're okay!"

Sakura stared blankly at Syaoran, tilting her head, "News sure travels fast 'round here."

Grabbing Sakura roughly by the arm, Syaoran dragged her away from Tomoyo and guided them out of ear shot of the civilians. He pointed at the wreck, "Don't you find it strange? No normal fire could do that much damage that quickly."

She glanced back to the pile of ashes and ruin. It did seem strange, not one part of the house remained standing, but there was more. A strange sensation trickled over her body, one she had not felt for a long time. Could this have been a work of magic? She stared back at Syaoran, the look of shock betraying her suspicions, he nodded.

"But that means..."

Syaoran nodded once more, "There's a magician on the loose."

"And..."

"He knows about you."

Tears welled up from Sakura as the weight of the events hit her, "What am I going to do? The house?" Her breathing was quick and uncontrolled. The feel of a hand on her shoulder brought her back to sense.

She stared at the delicate pale fingers of Tomoyo's and nodded, "I have to stop this before someone gets hurt."

Kero's head finally popped out of Sakura's pocket, "This is no poxy 'hat-trick' magician. This one sure knows what they're doing."

Tomoyo smiled, "All the more reason to stop them!...Don't worry Sakura! I'll be behind you all the way!" Her face lit up with uncontrollable glee, "I can get some more footage! And I get to try out some more of my costumes!"

Sakura returned Tomoyo's smile awkwardly, "Where do we begin?"

"She can't go with you." Kero stated firmly towards Tomoyo, "It's to dangerous! This magician actually means to hurt people!"

"But what if he goes for Tomoyo?" Sakura gasped , "We can't leave her alone!"

Kero gulped, "I'll stay with her," he groaned.

"Sleep! Keep anyone from seeing!" Sakura growled, looking around frantically to check no one had noticed the shower of glowing rocks falling from the sky into Syaoran Li's apartment. His face was a sullen picture of shock and distress. His lips were pressed firmly together as his brow slowly furrowed into a deep frown.

"Shield! Protect the building!"

A light flashed, and the shield sat firmly in place.

"Eee! Hoe!"

Syoaran jerked his head upwards, the meteorites shot straight through the shield, unleashing more damage on his apartment. Flustered, Sakura frantically looked around, "What do I do? What do I do?" She quickly shuffled her cards and through one in the air, "Loop! Make a loop above the apartment!" She shouted, panting for breath.

She stared up at the sky, a seemingly continuous screen of glowing rocks streamed down, yet never reached Syoaran's apartment.

She groaned and lurched forwards slightly, only to be caught and balanced by Syaoran.

A rustle in the bushes made her alert once more, as a silhouette slinked away and darted off, along the shadowed sidewalk. She looked quickly at Syaoran, "That's them!"

Without further hesitation, they burst into a sprint in unison, but even with their athletic prowess, the figure stretched away, almost out of site.

"Dash!"

With a flash, Sakura was almost at the enemy's shoulders. She reached out and grabbed it's shoulder, spinning them around. Her hands released in shock, the enemy that sat before them, sprawled and crying on the pavement while rubbing a hand quickly up and down the leg he'd landed; he was just a child, a boy, perhaps 2 years younger than they were themselves. The age she was when she first discovered magic.

Her eyes widened, "Were you?"

The boy's face toughened quickly as he spat at Sakura's feet and glared defiantly into her eyes, "You really are stupid..." He muttered trailing off.

Sakura looked at him bemused as the signs of fatigue began to show on her body.

"Look at you; you can't seriously expect to beat me like that. You've taken away the challenge."

Gasping, she tightened the grip on her staff, "You...would..."

The boy's eyes turned a fearsome red, he held his hand forwards as his skin turned orange. The ripples of heat tortured the air, forming an uncomfortable warmth in the air Sakura now struggled to inhale.

The air around him turned to fire, "Shield!" She cried, quickly bracing herself.

Everything around her was lost in a blinding light, the heat rose and beads of sweat rolled down her straining face. Her eyes closed and her head span. Somewhere she heard the voice of her captor, taunting her.

"You can't hold that forever."

He was right.

The power around her slowly began to waver, Sakura could do nothing but curl up tighter as skin began to singe. The last thing she heard was the jubilant laugh of the victor...

"Element! Now! Water!"

The laugh was ended prematurely as a wave of blue engulfed the boy, leaving him spluttering and flailing frantically on the floor, "Eugh! Water…You!" His glare was sharp, but lasted only a few moments. He turned tail and fled, "You're next!"

Kneeling next to the body, Syaoran gasped. He placed a hand against her skin, removing it sharply and cursing at the heat under his breath. He carefully searched for the cooler parts of her body, and grasped her firmly as he lifted her into his arms.

People were beginning to stir in the houses around, lights flicked on and confused shrieks were noticeable to the trained ear. Syaoran could do nothing but stand still. Solitary in the darkness and hope no one observed him.

One by one the lights were extinguished, and he was free to struggle with the steaming body to what remained of his apartment.

The eerie glow of the full moon illuminated his way, as Syoaran Li balanced precariously between holes through his expensive floor. He cursed repeatedly as he observed the mess. Shattered lamps, burnt sofas, even some of his more prized possessions lay buried beneath the dusty rubble.

His mobility was limited with the weight of a girl in his arms, but somehow he managed. He forced himself through what used to be a door. He sighed with relief as by miracle, his bed lay unscathed.

Slowly he lay Sakura's body to rest on the bed feeling the skin once more, she would get better with time. He didn't know any first aid; he was no use to her. He looked around, there was not one single place for him to lie...except.

Balancing to the opposite side of his king sized bed, he dropped down onto the covers. He finally let all the muscles in his body relax as the dull aching of an over exerted body took over. His eyes closed tightly and he drifted beyond consciousness, to the only place where anything was possible.


End file.
